KairiCorvette
by Jennio
Summary: Sora and Kairi drive up in a corvette.
1. Default Chapter

an: Yes, I like corvettes. heh..I also like KH..Don't get tha wrong idea or anything. :) I'm not tryin to diss it or nothing lol. It's mai fav game. Anerways...I hope you like mai stupid...well I can't really call it a story..mai...stupid clutter of many sentences. heh..anyways..you don't have to review. I'll let you have that option :) Oh, btw, this is mai first fanfic. An if you think I'm just weird..well that's understandable...:D  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own KH, Sora, Kairi, tha shoe (well I might but then they'd be really little people so I'm guessing I don't), tha omelet, tha omelet fans, Wakka, Riku, Winnie tha Pooh (unless you wanna count all mai merchandise), DP (except that can of it I drank earlier..), triangles, squares, tha mustang, any kind of rocket ship, Sora OR Kairi's psychiatrists, time (which sometimes would have been nice), any drive-in movie (I've never even been to one), mcdonalds, any mountain, tha superbowl (I have no idea how to play football except that a touchdown is a good thing), any high school, any lives except for mine (an no I don't own tha meaning of life), boxes except mine for storage, darkness (lol), you, any stores, any lamps but mai own (which are really helpful..thank God for technology..), Sora or Kairi's light, any of their video games..unless you count tha one I got for christmas.., or tha streets in tha game, and MOST sadly and disappointing of all...I do not own any of tha cool corvettes that I've mentioned in this..thing..*sniffle*. Oh yes..and when I say I don't own Sora or Kairi that includes their spaghetti, their feet, their issues, their alien side an tha stuff they like, tha keyblade, tha peoples' food they stole an ate, their hands, their arms, their homes, and their smiles. Happily, I do own something though. I own the smiley at tha very end. :)  
  
KairiCorvette  
  
  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a blue corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a red corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a green corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a pink corvette (Kairi driving this time while Sora's hiding in tha back).  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a yellow corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up on an omelet flavored corvette (with crazy omelet fans running after).  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a neon lime green corvette with Wakka in the back.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a shoe.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a corvette decorated in DP stuff.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a corvette…with Winnie tha Pooh on top.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a corvette eating spaghetti (Them...not the corvette…)  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a purple corvette with pictures of triangles on tha windows.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a tan corvette with squares on the windows.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a paperclip corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a corvette.  
Sora and Kairi ride up on a mustang.  
Sora and Kairi.  
Sora and Kairi drive up.  
Sora and Kairi walk up with their feet.  
Sora and Kairi have issues.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a rocket ship.  
Sora and Kairi are aliens.  
Sora and Kairi like stuff.  
Sora and Kairi drive up with their psychiatrists.  
Sora and Kairi drive up late.  
Sora and Kairi drive up to the drive-in movies in a corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a corvette to mcdonalds, get out, go in, take out a keyblade, tell everyone to give em all their food, they sit down, eat it, and leave in their corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up a mountain.  
Sora and Kairi drive over Riku in a corvette.  
A corvette drives up to Sora and Kairi.  
Sora and Kairi hold hands in a shoe.  
Sora and Kairi need a new corvette.  
Sora and Kairi watch tha superbowl…in a corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up in a corvette on time.  
Sora and Kairi go to high school in a corvette.  
Sora and Kairi wonder what tha meaning of life is….in a corvette.  
Sora and Kairi lift boxes.  
Sora's and Kairi's arms hurt.  
Sora and Kairi stay home.  
Sora and Kairi give their hearts to tha darkness in a white corvette which then turns black.  
Kairi and Sora drive up to you and smile in a corvette.  
Sora and Kairi drive up to tha store in a corvette and buy lamps.  
Sora and Kairi have light again.  
Sora and Kairi drive off in a corvette down tha street in their video game.  
*claps* :) 


	2. RikuCheese

an: This right here be my second chapter! :) I hope you likes it vesy vesy mooch. I forgot to put credit for mai sis in tha 1st chapter..Forgive me AshTray!..Anyways..she did help. Her screen name is Ontoria incase you wanna check out her stuff. If you like regular KH fan fiction with not a whole bunch of random stuff that is fortunately not true..then she's a good person to go to. I believe she also just put up her second chapter to her KH story. Thank you verdy much!  
Disclaimer: ahem..are you ready for this? well..ready or not..No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other video game except the ones I bought from tha store..but no I didn't make any which is what I spose you mean..no I do not own Riku or Wakka or any of their other misspelled names. I do infact own some cheese though. It is very good. You should get some. I like the block kind. not tha already shredded or sliced stuff. But yeah, go to tha store...get yourself some cheese. It is really good. You'll thank me in tha future when all your kids are begging for it..unless you already have kids an they DO beg for it...though I wouldn't know anything about that..ahem..moving on..though I own cheese I do not own Riku an Wakka's cheese. I do not own any watermelons at all at tha time an I do not grow them or know where exactly Riku's an Wakka's watermelons are..who knows..they could be in mai basement..wait..I don't have a basement..mai bad..heh..those. I do own shoes..an since they ate everyone's I spose that means they ate mine. But no I don't own all tha other billions of shoes..anyways..once again I do own tooth paste an soap (yes, I do take showers an brush mai teeth you nosey people..) but I don't think I own tha tha soap an tooth paste in this clutter of sentences..otherwise I'd have to go buy some more..I don't own their soup, salt, pepper, or potato chips with vinegar, salt, an pepper (though that is a VERY good snack..you should try it some time..)...I believe I already talked about tha omelet fans an Sora's an Kairi's corvettes in chapter one...I HOPE I don't own tha homework Riku an Wakka ate..I already said tha meaning of life in chapter one also..I do not own any dogs, fuzz balls, boulders, or cancer (thank goodness), an I do not own or know tha cure to cancer...neither does Riku or Wakka..so don't get all excited people..sorry to bust your bubble..I don't own any institutions, any people in them, any wars or heads..I do own mai breath though..I don't own tha door to light or any nasty stuff..(at least I don't think so..)..I don't own tha Breakfast at Tiffany's song, any streets, Riku or Wakka's food, you, their kitchen, their DP or ice cream (remember I do own all of MAI stuff like this heehee..), clovers or 4 leaf clovers, whoever's PJ's they ate, coffee, kitchen walls, tha mushrooms in tha game, or their raft..I don't own blitz ball or any blitz balls, any munny (though I own some money), heartless, any puffs, or staircases besides mai own.., I don't own Dorothy, To-do, or The Wizard of Oz,...Froto or The Lord of the Rings (but I saw tha first movie an it was pretty cool..long but cool..), or poisoned berries. I don't own Selphie, Kairi, or Sora. All the characters I have mentioned include their hunger, their needs, wants, coughs, issues, craziness, their happiness, their voices, their wishes, their birth, their bouncing, their screams, or any other thing they ate..EXCEPT..I do own me..heehee..an I spose I don't own tha strange voice..ahem..onward!   
  
RikuCheese  
  
Riku and Wakka eat cheese.  
Riku and Wakka eat watermelons.  
Riku and Wakka eat watermelon seeds...  
Riku and Wakka eat shoes!  
Riku and Wakka eat soap with a side of Tooth Paste.  
Riju and Walla eat soup with salt an pepper.  
Riku and Wakka eat Potato chips with vinegar, salt, an pepper.  
Riku an Wakka are hungry.  
Riku and Wakka need something to eat.  
Riku and Wakka pass up all tha crazed omelet fans an eat Sora an Kairi's omelet favored corvette.  
Riku and Wakka eat homework.  
Riku an Wakka eat more shoes.  
Riku an Wakka eat tha meaning of life.  
Riku an Wakka eat dogs.  
Riku an Wakka eat fuzz balls.  
Riku an Wakka want to eat boulders.  
Riku and Wakka eat all types of cancer an then cough up tha cure to it.  
Rika and Wakku also have issues an catch a ride in Sora's an Kairi's corvette to tha crazy institution.  
Riku an Wakka eat all tha staff in tha institution an let everyone escape making a huge riot all round the island which soon turns into a war of crazy people vs. ...'normal' people which then turns out there is no normal people but they're all crazy and don't realize it making everyone eat everyone else's heads off (*breathes again*).  
Riku an Wakka are happy.  
Riku an Wakka eat tha door to light.  
Riku an Wakka eat.........................shoes!  
Riku an Wakka eat nasty stuff (exactly what should not be told).  
Riku an Wakka sing "An I said, How about breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
Riku an Walka walk down tha street...together...  
Riku an Wakka wish they had never been born (for some strange reason..)  
Riku an Wakka eat food.  
Riku an Wakka gobble you up!  
Riku an Wakka make racket in tha kitchen.  
Riku an Wakka like grilled cheese.  
Riku an Wakka drink DP with their ice cream.  
Riku an Wakka go outside an pick clovers.  
Riku an Wakka eat all tha 4 leaf clovers.  
Riku an Wakka eat PJ's  
Riku an Wakka drink coffee an bounce off tha kitchen walls.  
Riku an Wakka eat their mushrooms that in some mysterious way helps with Riku, Sora, an Kairi's raft...  
Riku an Wakka eat Selphie.  
Riku an Wakka eat every shoe in tha world an scream "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
Riku an Wakka play blitz ball.  
Riku an Wakka eat blitz balls.  
Riku an Wakka fight each other with blitz balls.  
Riku eats a pink blitz ball.  
Wakka eats all your munny.  
Riku an Wakka buy the author a corvette! :)  
Riku an Wakka eat all the heartless.  
Riku and Wakka eat puffs (what kind of puffs depends on the reader's imagination...)  
Riku an Wakka eat a staircase.  
Riku an Wakka eat Dorothy an To-do along with Froto for dessert!  
Riku an Wakka eat some poisoned berries an go crazy.  
Riku an Wakka eat each other.  
The remains of Riku an Wakka eat tha author...  
  
* * *  
  
Strange voice: I'm sorry, but there can be no more story for the author has been eaten. She will be greatly remembered. On her tombstone will be "Loved my many. Eaten by video game characters". We will put cheese and corvettes on her grave everyday. Thank you for your time. 


End file.
